No Love Too Great Chinese version
by KuzukiTani
Summary: Now he was knee deep in rain and knee deep in mud and knee deep in his twenties, intimidated by a door with the words 'Feliks Łukasiewicz' printed on it.'No Love Too Great' Chinese version written by LePetitPappillon,translated by KuzukiTani.Language is in Simplified Chinese.
1. Chapter 1

'No Love Too Great' written by LePetitPappillon translated by kuzukitani

标题：No Love Too Great (Chinese version)

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaitytė (kuzukitani)

原文地址真心贴不上来，等我请教作者大人之后再说

第一章

一切都始于一份肮脏的波兰语报纸。这份印刷品廉价得出奇，为了节省纸张字母印得很小，而油墨则直接沾到了托里斯的手上。

他注意到如果纸张足够潮湿的话，这些字迹甚至能够洇成一片。

这个落魄的年轻立陶宛移民考虑了一会儿自己究竟是在干什么。不仅仅是针对此时此刻，还有他的整个人生。

他湿漉漉的靴子—在华沙市中心的一场大雨中被浇了个透—占据着人行道上一小块地方，在一家打理得很不错（不过满布灰色）的时装店门前。

是的。因为这就是在学校的那些年所做的全部事情。学习三门外语，从而移民波兰然后给一名时装设计师做助手。如今雨水和泥浆已经没过了膝，他的年华也已走过二十载有余，而此刻他则在一扇印有"菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇"字样的门前感到惶恐而战栗。

他的嘴唇也皲裂开来。

他试着舔一舔干裂的嘴唇，就在这时门开了。

"你在我门前站了好几分钟了，孩子。"这个并没有听到敲门声就主动应门的人穿着一身黑色的皮衣，露出漂亮的紫色衬衫的领口。看上去略显滑稽的绿色眼睛。一支燃烧的烟头映亮了他苍白瘦削的鹅蛋脸。整洁的小麦色的发丝垂落在他包裹得严严实实的颈部。

可爱的嘴唇，精心修饰的眉。举止优雅。

"噢，您就是菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇？"

祖母绿宝石一般的眼眸瞥向那张纸，然后他点燃了它。"是的，没错。"烟雾从他微抿的唇间溢出。他并不难觉察到这个年轻的男人看起来是多么的阴柔。但是这又能如何？一个人无法仅凭外表的阳刚而成为全波兰最具声誉的设计师。

一时间托里斯为自己湿透的绿毛衣和破旧的黑色裤子感到十分窘迫。

"我猜你是来应聘的，对吗？"唇角微微勾起。"趁着你还没被淋湿透，你最好到屋里来。待在外边真不好受，不是吗？"

"是的—谢谢你。"

于是托里斯进入店中，迎接他的是在一片绿色与粉红底色当中竖立的照片墙，以及撑起在模特和衣架上的或是叠好了的、不计其数的成衣。

与这座房子的外表相比，它的内部几乎是一场欢快的、色彩的碰撞，伴随着亮闪闪的价格标码、细密的针脚以及各式各样使人赏心悦目的配饰。

这使得这个仿佛身处幻境一般的客人叹为观止。

"这儿很漂亮，不是吗？我必须得把总店装扮得好看些。毕竟，很多人要在这儿和我谈生意或是讨论礼服的设计。这地方绝不应该显得死气沉沉，你要知道。"

烟灰被伸出窗外弹掉。

"那么现在，我想我该开始面试你了。告诉我，我为什么应该把这个职位给你？"

"我为什么可以成为您的助理？哦，我是个得力的助手，这是一方面。我从不抱怨—我学东西很快。还有，如果什么时候当你碰到一个客人，比方说他的波兰语讲得不好，我还懂得其他三种语言。立陶宛语，德语，还有英语。"

"你的德语说得怎么样？"

"很流利，实际上。"

"这点很重要。"烟雾与灰烬。深呼吸。"如果你肯相信的话，我这儿还有不少纳粹军官光顾—不是为了他们自己而来，而是为了他们的夫人们。有时候那些太太们也会亲自到这儿来，也有时候男人们会把裙子当作礼物送给远方的小情人。但无论是哪种情况下，他们的波兰语都说得够糟糕。"

"您会说德语吗，卢卡谢维奇先生？"

"当然，亲爱的。"窗玻璃上泛出烟雾的投影。"但是有个说德语的人在身边会更好。现在，跟我讲讲你其它的长处。"

"这个，我—"停顿。托里斯在心里敲了自己的脑袋。"这个取决于您需要什么，先生。坦白和您说吧，我对这个工作的要求一点都不了解。"

一声叹息。叹息和四下飞散的烟灰。"我把所有你需要具备的条件都写在你手里拿的那份广告里了。你了解时装行业吗？"

"坦白说，不。"

"你善于和顾客打交道吗？"

"我很礼貌，也非常耐心。"

"你能抱得动大捆的面料吗？"

"能。我确信我可以。"

"你能做个可以友好相处的朋友吗？"

"我是个适合做朋友的人。我同样也是一个非常忠诚的人。"

"你是犹太人吗？"

在这个问题上出现了短暂的停顿。

"你是犹太人吗？"吐气声。"或者吉普赛人，或者同性恋之类的什么？"

"不—不。那种人我一个都不是。"

"你确定？你知道我随时都可以查验你的身份证件。"

"是的先生。我完全可以保证。如果这是您所关心的问题的话—我是立陶宛人，但是除此以外没有任何会带来麻烦的事情了。"

"立陶宛人？怪不得，这样你的口音就解释得通了。"这个身着长大衣的人走近了他未来可能的助手。空闲着的另一只手攥住了年轻人的下颌。他仔仔细细地打量着他。碧绿的眼眸遇上同样的绿色—触碰着凌乱的棕色发丝。触碰着那张忠诚的脸颊。

菲利克斯正在细细品着这个可怜的小东西。托里斯可以感觉得到。就像是X光穿透一名被捆绑在手术台上的病人。

这个设计师有着长长的指甲。它们明显能被感觉到刺入了立陶宛人毫无反抗之力的小脸上。

"你会迟到吗？"

"不。绝不。"

"你能尽快开始工作吗？"

"随时都可以。"

"你会努力工作吗？"

"毫无疑问。"

"不错。明早八点到这儿来。还有也别再一直站在我的门外了。你并不需要等我邀请。"这只意外优雅的手缩了回去然后一些烟灰被弹到了地板上。"我亲爱的，请把它们清干净，好吗？如果有什么问题的话，你可以进来问。"

说完这个有些奇怪的波兰人便消失在一扇色彩明亮的黄色房门后—大概是要将什么东西写下来。

托里斯拾起卢卡谢维奇先生留下的烟头，然后回到了他低矮沉闷的住所，当他到家的时候他甚至比之前淋得更可怜了。

工作时穿的衣服已然挑好了，外加一把伞。

不管怎么说，在找到新工作的第一天以被雨水浸透的面貌出现着实是一件愚蠢的事情。

而托里斯并不是一个愚蠢的人。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaitytė (KuzukiTani)

第二章

早晨七点五十五分托里斯推开了那扇漂亮的房门。他的服装整齐干净而他的头脑更是精神百倍—像是一柄打磨过的利刃。

是的—或许这两个人的确能够凑成一对不错的搭档。而且是的，或许这个工作也并不是他曾梦想过的、并且为之前往波兰的初衷。但是我们亲爱的托里斯仍然决心将他全部的灵魂奉献给这个地方—抓住机会并且接受将会遇见的一切。

房门上方的小电铃响了起来—声音回荡在空无一人的房间里。

这个立陶宛人花了一些时间重新打量这个地方。它明亮而美丽，整个房间浸透在使人愉悦的明快色调和持久的光辉中闪闪发光。

毫无疑问这里比这个年轻人之前工作的地方要令人愉快得多—那是一处糟糕的做翻译工作的血汗工厂。立陶宛文到波兰文。波兰文到立陶宛文。褐红色的砖块。没有窗户。使双目发昏的明灭不定的灯火一点点促生精神上的疯狂。

那个工作间倒闭了真的算得上是个令人惊讶的事情吗？在最基础的电费都难以承受时何谈支付员工的报酬。

托里斯甚至可以肯定他有一次曾在那儿见过一只老鼠，它蜷缩在一个昏暗的角落—正吃着一些重要的文件。

一阵战栗窜上他的后脊。

"噢，瞧啊，亲爱的。你出现了。不管怎么说我猜你的确是认真的。"

今天，菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇带着一顶漂亮的礼帽，穿着一身光鲜的小山羊皮外套，除却最上端的三枚以外其余所有的纽扣都系得整整齐齐。一支卷烟被含在他唇间—像昨天一样并且能够十分容易地看出他今早心情不错。

漂亮的细线纹套头衫的上端从外层大衣里露出，还有宽松然而吸引人的下装。它们并非环抱着他的双腿。它们在爱抚它。

吐气声。

吐气声。

"先生，我没有理由不认真对待。"

一个俊俏然而狡黠的笑。"听着，你用不着管我叫'先生'。看在上帝的份儿上，你现在是我的左膀右臂了。"灼热的尼古丁烟圈萦绕着菲利克斯的右手盘旋，缠裹在他的食指和中指间。"叫我菲利克斯。"

"菲利克斯…"

"这就对了。"烟雾腾起直至天花板处。为铁石心肠的上帝焚香。"我想我该问问你的名字了。"

"我叫托里斯·罗利纳提斯。"

"可爱的名字。"吐气声。"得了，现在我们来干点正事，好吗？首先，我希望看到这地方整洁干净。我相信你已经注意到了这地方精美无瑕；所以如果你看到任何一处脏乱，不要等我提醒你去把它清干净。其次，你要负责和绝大多数顾客进行商谈。所以，要是那些阔气的纳粹到你这儿来和你谈他们那些愚蠢的设计，你得用波兰语把它们记下来。而且要注意礼貌，不过直觉告诉我你不会在这方面出问题。还有，如果有什么问题，你要找他们问清楚。我讲话很快，所以你要等好长时间才能听到停顿。最后一点是，需要帮助的时候不要羞于开口。"

"那，还有别的什么需要我做的吗？"

"接电话，做记录，跟我那些板着脸的客人打交道，把我的房子打扫得干干净净，还有别来烦我。"

"那么岗前培训呢？"

"这是个很简单的工作。"

"还有别的人应聘吗？"

"当然有。很多。不过你得到了这个工作，所以闭上你漂亮的小嘴好好干吧。"

吐气声。

"听着，我要给一位叫做伊丽莎白·埃德尔斯坦的夫人设计一套礼服。我会待在我的工作室里。要是有什么不幸的状况发生的话，你可以进来找我。懂了吗，亲爱的？"

"我将确保这种事不会发生。不过我可能会去请教您一些问题。"

"很高兴听到你这么说。"

在如雾的陈烟气息和时髦的牛皮长靴的声响中，菲利克斯很快不见踪影。

托里斯站在原地，轻舔着干裂的嘴唇试图缓过神来。

它们闻起来就像一支灼烧的烟蒂。

怯懦的绿色眼睛瞥向了墙角一张可爱的桌子。它几乎是一个柜台和一张私人办公桌的混合物。在桌子的一侧堆放着一沓厚厚的纸张，而另一侧，则是和一把乱糟糟的收据堆放在一起的收银机。电话机也同样摆在那里。

有几秒钟时间，这个立陶宛人迟疑了一下他该做些什么。

并没有什么特别需要收拾的。就像菲利克斯之前说过的一样。整个屋子都整洁漂亮。上上下下没有一丝一毫丑陋的地方。

所以除了等待他还能做什么？

托里斯站在这张奇怪的桌子前，有些孤单地以手托腮。迷蒙的叹息。思绪在墙面悬挂的钟表的轻声呢喃中被搅碎。

他将金棕色的发丝别在耳后。

之后托里斯开始等待。

终于，在八点三十分左右的时候，一对夫妇来到了店中。这位先生和小姐都很年轻并且魅力非凡。

首先引起他的注意的是那位先生—一个身着整齐制服的中等身材的人。鲜艳的红色袖章。深沉的黑色发丝和镜片下澄澈动人的蓝眼睛。他有些迟疑地站着，好像这个可怜的人不知道接下来该做什么。

看上去仿佛这个男人几乎试图把自己掩藏在身后的背景之中，然而他英俊的容貌却使他分外引人注目。托里斯很快觉察到他的性情与外表并不相符。

当然，接下来他便注意到了一旁的女士。长发的美人儿，有着和卢卡谢维奇先生一样的漂亮的绿色眼睛。她看上去格外迷人，贴身的奶油色礼服长裙，还有那摄人心魄的微笑，能够令一切有幸一睹她的芳容的人们为之倾心。

这位女士反而像是与她的同伴截然相反的另一种人。她是个标致的、并且丝毫不为自己出众的容貌所困的美人儿。

他们用德语轻声交谈。

哦上帝，他们一定正在热恋当中。

"打扰了，"那位先生礼貌地问道。"请问卢卡谢维奇先生在吗？我的夫人订制了一身礼服，她想谈谈关于礼服设计的事情。"这些话则是经由口音很重的波兰语表达出来。很明显这个男人非常努力地想要摆脱他的德国口音。

托里斯料想直接讲这位先生的母语兴许更方便些。"是的，他在这儿。可以请教二位的姓名吗？"

"我叫罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，这位是我太太。"

这是他第二次以夫人的称呼提起身旁的女士了。他们一定新婚不久。

"哦，实际上，我想他此刻正忙于您的礼服设计呢。我将为您把他请到这儿来。"

然而在他还未来得及去找时，这个波兰人直接从工作室伸出了脑袋，咧开嘴冲他狡黠地一笑。"我想我听到了熟悉的声音。天哪天哪天哪，你们两个今天看上去真可爱不是吗？"菲利克斯朝着夫妇二人走过来，热切而又友好地同他们分别握手打招呼。他那灵巧的十指间攥着一张纸—兴许是这位夫人定做的礼服设计稿。"现在快来—看这个！"

托里斯猜得没错。

"噢天啊。太漂亮了菲利克斯。我喜欢垂落下来的这个地方。"

"我就知道你会的！我几乎能看到你穿着这么一身衣服的样子。现在你决定了要什么颜色吗？"

"这个…"

"我正在考虑红色或是橙色之类的。除非你改主意了，伊丽莎白。"

这位年轻的夫人什么也没有说。饱满的双唇仅仅是轻抿在一起然后舒展成一个微笑。

"哦，亲爱的。昨晚你一直不停地说你想要一条红裙子。"

"罗德里赫，我只是感觉我已经有太多红裙子了。我是说—我有一条看起来和这个差不多的。或许我应该尝试一下别的什么颜色—比方粉红或者紫色。或者甚至是印有花纹的。"

"可是，我只是想让你开心罢了。"

"别这么说，亲爱的。你对我已经太好了。"

菲利克斯打断了他们。"我这有好多的样布可以给你看。我这儿几乎有天底下所有颜色的布匹，所以我相信你能找到你喜欢的。"

"那真是太好了。"伊丽莎白悄无声息地攥住了她丈夫的手。

于是他们一起前去欣赏那个可爱的堆满布料的世界，托里斯则远远地跟在后面。他静静地看着这对夫妇轻声讨论着菲利克斯从工作间中取出的五颜六色的面料。伊丽莎白的手指拂过每一匹面料，就好像这就是她今天所要做出的最重要的抉择。

最终她选定了一种独特的橙黄色—明亮而充满生意的、泛着霓虹光辉的色彩。

布料背面的编码被记在了设计稿的纸张的顶端，这样这桩生意就算定下来了。

而后罗德里赫与伊丽莎白离开了。

他们一走菲利克斯就把另一支烟塞进嘴里。

"作为纳粹来说的话，他们看起来并没有那么坏。"

"这个，没错。罗德里赫是个很不错的人。说实话我并不认为他喜欢这种命运。"

"您为什么这样说，卢卡谢维奇先生？"

"叫我菲利克斯。还有，我这么说是因为很明显这些能从他的眼睛里看得出来。他并不乐意待在波兰，或是穿着军装或是侵略一个什么该死的地方。在我看来他更情愿待在家里—在奥地利，为他心爱的妻子演奏钢琴曲。这些在过去和他们交谈的时候他们全都提到过。"

"这样。"

"不管怎么说，下次有特殊的订单的时候将由你来负责。"

"但是菲利克斯，你难道没有在什么地方办个工厂吗？"

"我当然办了工厂，托里斯。"吸进一口烟。"但是我总得给自己找点事干，不是吗？再说了，没有人能缝得像我这样漂亮。他们到这儿来找我，所以就由我为他们做礼服，而不是由我那数不清的犹太裔工人来做。"

"噢。"

"是的，噢。现在听着。"菲利克斯向四下里挥了挥手，烟草气息泛着光芒散开。"我需要你打理好这个地方。我现在要出去几个小时。你知道那个收银机怎么用，对吧？"

"是的。我还在上学的时候曾经在面包房工作过—所有的账目都由我记入机器。"

"很好。看到那边的一叠草图了吗？如果有顾客进来要找一件定做的礼服，或者任何需要你做的—到那儿找。名字全都标注在右上角。很多设计图样需要顾客过目，颜色也得挑选好。所以我才把样布留在桌上。都明白了吗？"

"是的，先生。"

"噢，看在慈爱的上帝的份上，孩子。"吐气声。"我是菲利克斯。菲利克斯。别管门上那些漂亮的金字写了些什么。叫我菲利克斯。"

"菲利克斯。"

"谢谢。"浅色头发的男人吸了一口气。"那么现在，我要到地下室去了。有什么事找我的话—当然我希望你别来—顺着楼梯下去走几步就能找到我了，懂了吗？"

"懂了。"

"很好。下午什么时候再见。"

说完之后，菲利克斯从他的小房间旁边的那扇门离开了。而托里斯则慢慢琢磨着自己究竟将自身推入了怎样的境地。但一切都会好起来的。至少，他祈盼着会是这样。


	3. Chapter 3

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte (Kuzuki Tani)

第三章

就这样托里斯勤恳地工作着。

他从每天早晨八点开始工作直到菲利克斯吩咐他离开。

他很难预料到这个喜怒无常的波兰人会说些什么。有些时候，这个波兰人仅仅是把把自己关在地下室里—一件制衣用的工作室—而有些时候他则显得十分善于交际，含着一支烟雾弥漫的雪茄出来和顾客们打招呼，顺带着滔滔不绝地说些什么。

但无论怎样，大部分事务都被推给了托里斯。电话铃声时常想起。打电话的人全都是为了特殊的礼服订单而来，这些人讲波兰语或者德语，有一次甚至是立陶宛语。

而他们的要求也同样并不简单。

一位女士来电订制一身宽松的白色衬衫，要求在领口和袖口布满褶皱的纹理，同时还要有一条鲜艳的红色皮革腰带环绕在整件衬衫的腰身四周。

而托里斯则需要把这些全都记下来。

他发觉自己也不得不反复询问着最愚蠢的问题。

"大圆点还是小圆点？"

"多少个衣袋？八个？"

"我能明天把它送过去吗？"

"您问搭配雨靴怎么样？这个我得问问卢卡谢维奇先生。"就在这时在他的身后传来一个声音。"叫我菲利克斯。"

"我得问问菲利克斯。抱歉。"

托里斯自然无法否认这是十分有趣的—他的这份奇怪的差事。但是更令人无法理解的是为什么在所有应聘者当中菲利克斯单单选中了他。

在他进门的时候他便怀抱着一定会被解雇的打算。他对时装一无所知；他几乎没有作为助手的工作经验；和菲利克斯夺目的粉红色的独特魅力相比，他更是显得微不足道。

那么在这么多人当中，为什么偏偏是他？

这件事似乎说不通。当初没准有一千个衣着体面的波兰人想要和他争夺这个职位。因此托里斯被雇用了的这个事实使他感到惶惶不安。

这并不是说托里斯想要抱怨什么；只是这种情况实在令他困惑不已。

有一天，大约是开始工作一个星期左右的时候，菲利克斯终于把自己从那个光线昏暗、堆满了布料的牢笼里放了出来，端着一瓶可乐放在托里斯乱糟糟的桌面上。

它也十分冰凉。这很明显，因为当盖子突然被掀开时，一阵优雅地逸散的水雾缓慢升腾至空气中。

"您的礼服做得怎么样了？"

"噢，很顺利，亲爱的。"菲利克斯又开了一瓶然后灌了一大口。"喝一口。这是你该得的。"

"谢谢你。"于是托里斯抿了一点。"菲利克斯，我能问你一件事吗？"

"当然可以。怎么了？"

"您为什么雇用了我？"

转眼便喝光了半瓶。"你为什么问这个？"

"这个，我很好奇。我想过了—您大概算得上是如今华沙最有名的时装设计师之一。我只是觉得有点奇怪，我来应聘的时候您当场就录用了我。我是说—通常这种事都有个资历之分。就好像—比如说，难道就没有考虑过录用那些为您工作过很久的人吗？您拥有好几座工厂，而工厂也有许多经理和—"

"宝贝儿，别说了。"那些可口的液体被菲利克斯喝得一干二净，空瓶则搁在了他的助手的桌上。托里斯又抿了一小口，然后这位雇主继续说道："首先，我从不长期雇佣任何人。我全部的—或者至少是很多的—工人们都是犹太人。所以，他们有的会逃跑；有的会被枪毙。他们总是下落不明。相信我；我绝不会从他们当中挑选一个作为我的助手。其次，想在波兰找一个会说德语又愿意跟纳粹打交道的人并不容易。好吧—说不定你并不乐意跟他们打交道，但是你别无选择。我完全看得出来。另外，我早就觉得你会是一个非常棒的员工。你很尽责—你从不怨天尤人；你做事很有条理，而且叫你做什么的时候你也乖乖地去做而不是给我制造麻烦。你把那些订单记下来—然后拿来给我—这都很简单。我喜欢你，孩子。我觉得一时半会儿我没有辞退你的必要。"

"可是，我对时装一无所知。"

"没错，但是你就非得了解时装不可吗？人们会告诉你他们想要的是什么。唯一一个需要懂那些该死的时装的人是我。而不是你；甚至连顾客们都没必要懂。只有我一个。当你设计了足够多的衣服的时候，你慢慢就会明白人们究竟想要什么了。他们说想要某一样东西，但是他们真正想要的却是完全不同的另一种东西。你应该知道伊丽莎白最初订做的是什么。她的描述跟后来的设计图没有丝毫相同点。但是我了解她真正想要的—那个可怜的女人仅仅是不知道如何表达而已。你实际上只是我的一个随叫随到的中间人。但你又是不可或缺的。我没办法单靠自己完成所有的工作。我相信你能理解这些。你有很多事要做，不是吗？"

"是的…要做的工作非常多；电话一个接一个，也经常有顾客上门。"

"没错，是的。想像一下要是同时做你的和我的工作会怎么样。设计完之后还要把它们做出来，还要成天听那些刻薄无礼的德国女人的指使。不过，我也的确是在自找麻烦，因为有你在这儿，而且把这个地方打理得井然有序这之类的—所以现在越来越多人到这儿来订做衣服。不过这也不算是个坏事—在这种黑暗的时代还能有这样的好生意。我正在做我所爱的事情，尽管我不得不忍受着那些我所讨厌的人。"

他又抿了一点可乐。

"好了，我得回去继续做衣裳了。我需要带着银针和金线一块儿回到地下室去。要是能有一群魔法小精灵帮我做这些就好了。我有时也可以像个十足的侏儒怪，你知道的。"他眨眨眼。

"我能和你一起吗？"

"哦，你想到我那间可爱的血汗工厂里去？你的脑袋一定被门板夹了。"

"不，我是说真的。说不定如果有个人陪你说话的话，它就不会那么像个血汗工厂了。"

"好吧，那就跟着来吧，托里斯。随你想怎么样。"

于是两个人进了地下室—一个托里斯之前只偷偷瞄过几眼的地方。浅金色头发的人在房间中央的缝纫机前坐下，开始在针尖下摆弄那些堆叠的乱七八糟的布料。

一时间，托里斯为一匹平淡无奇的布料神奇地化身为一条裙子，或是一件套头衫，甚至是一条裤子而感到吃惊不已。四个小时的时间和那个用缝纫机踏板和疲累的十指专心致志工作的男人竟然能够将难以驾驭的布匹编织成为一件公主的长裙。

而他当然做不到这样的事情。

哪怕是经过无数个年头的苦练也绝无可能。

是的，能够做到这些的人一定有着异于常人的天赋；这并不是经过一段时间就能够轻易获得的东西。这样的人应当是天生的艺术家。

而现在，这一切都解释得通了—为什么那些愚蠢的德国佬和有钱的波兰人不惜重金请这个人为他们做一件衣服。世上绝不会有人能够做出菲利克斯所能做的东西。

绝不，绝不。他是个毋庸置疑的大师。人们可以教会一个孩子如何绘图、上色、描线。但是这永远不会使他的作品成为一件杰作。这既需要经验，也需要一个真心实意爱着所做之事的人由衷的热忱。

而这正是菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇所拥有的。尽管他不得不凑合着缩在他的地下室中—贴着墙壁和他成堆的漂亮的布料挤来挤去。而成果却是不可思议的。裙撑上将会环绕着一件代表高贵艺术的杰作。它们简直就是毕加索，达芬奇或是梵高的服饰作品。

你无法在工厂中制作出它们。

忽然间托里斯整个身心都沉浸在一种新的崇敬之情中。

在那一刻，他深深地仰慕着菲利克斯。

在当他站在房间中、吮吸着令人神清气爽的冰凉苏打饮料、观看着这个人工作的时候，一种自豪感油然而生。

"谢谢你，菲利克斯。"

"谢我什么，亲爱的？"

"谢谢你雇用了我。"

"那好吧，谢谢你成为了一个不错的助手。你证明了我的选择是对的。"

听到这些话的时候，托里斯露出了一个几不可见的微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte (KuzukiTani)

第四章

那一天托里斯去上班时多少有些恍惚。他碧绿的眼睛有些许失焦，精力很难集中在某样东西上。

细密的汗珠和担忧之色也逐渐在他的发间显现。对他而言已经过去的这些天并不算一帆风顺。他做错过什么事情吗？他的工作做得还算好吗？假如菲利克斯发脾气又会生气到什么程度？

但是他却从不曾对托里斯大吼大叫之类。恰恰相反，这个时髦的波兰人看上去似乎对他非常的满意，而这并不是一件坏事。

当这个立陶宛人进入店中时他发现菲利克斯已经在那儿了，就像往常一样。今天，他的心情不错。托里斯看得出来，因为这个外貌清秀的男人穿着一身粉色，搭配着一条灰色的裤子，还有一件从他奇怪的外套下露出的红色衬衫。

而且他正在抽着一支烟。

不过他总是这么做。

"早，亲爱的。路上还好吗？"

"还不错。冷风刺骨。我知道有些人不太喜欢，不过我无所谓。"

"哦，那就太好了。"吐气声。"我今天一切都非常顺利。昨天我待得晚了些，把其中一件有点费劲的订单完成了。它现在在地下室里，要是你想看的话就去吧。"烟卷末端的红光一霎间灼灼发亮，很快变成一片深灰色。"今天你能帮我看店吗？"

"我想，我会全力以赴，菲利克斯。你是不是有什么事要出门？"

"是的，没错。而且我很高兴有你在这儿，因为要在以前的话，在回来之前我就不得不暂时关掉店门了。"

"那么我能问问你要去做什么吗？"

"这个，我想去视察一下我的工厂。我是说，去得了的就去。有一座工厂就在华沙本地，还有一个在稍远一点的地方。而剩下的那些，很不幸，都在我去不了的地方。"

"噢，我知道了。"

一阵漆黑的烟雾向着天花板升腾而起。"我还有些衣服需要送到干洗店或者需要从干洗店取回。而且我要去修剪一下我的头发。今天会很忙。差不多就是这样。"

"菲利克斯，我觉得你的头发不用剪。它们看起来很漂亮。"

"噢，只是修剪一下而已。确实有必要。看看这些开叉的发梢。"他攥住了其中一些浅金色的发丝，它们的末端缠绕在他保养得很好的十指间。"不过说到底你懂什么？我敢打赌你多少年都没剪过头发了。"

"啊我…"

菲利克斯笑了起来。烟蒂被随手扔在了地板上，他用他漂亮的皮制凉鞋将它踩灭。"亲爱的，你会把它捡干净的，对吗？"他走上前去，拿起了靠近门边的地方放着的一些装满衣服的塑料袋。"如果我七点之前回来我就来找你。要是那会儿我回不来的话，你到时候就可以关门了。"

"噢，好的。"

"再见托里斯。祝你好运。"

房门上的电铃响起来，而后这个浸透在一身娇嫩的粉红色当中的人离开了。

托里斯拾起他的烟蒂。

伴随着一声叹息。

难怪菲利克斯的情绪会格外的好。他给自己放了一天假。当然，那些工厂的确需要有人去"视察"，但是实际上那又能花掉多少时间呢？菲利克斯看上去并不是那种会对员工挑挑拣拣、或是为了微小过失就怒斥员工的人。事实上，撇开他些微古怪的脾性不谈，他并不是一个苛刻的雇主。他很少出言责备他所谓的"左膀右臂"。他甚至要求他直呼自己的名字。

菲利克斯看起来并不像是那种拥有着一长串时装产业链条的人，更谈不上被人看出来他经营着庞大的生意了。他竟然还抽得出时间制衣，这已经是十分令人惊奇的事情了，更别提承接数不清的德国女人的订单了。

托里斯吸了一口气。

而这些时候往往是他会抽烟的时段。菲利克斯整天究竟为了什么见鬼的事情才疲惫到需要不断地抽烟？这看起来似乎没什么道理。

但是托里斯还是忍了，因为他一贯是个恪尽职守的人。然后他开始接电话，写下测量数据和颜色还有可能的会面日期。他接待光临的顾客并将店中展示的一些漂亮的服装卖给他们。他协助她们试穿，将衣服撑起在她们的身上并且遮挡住她们的丈夫们投来的肮脏的目光。（如果她们的丈夫们尚未在一整天的购物和牢骚当中精疲力竭的话。）

就在这时，两位身着英俊的党卫军制服的、有着浅色头发的先生来到店中。

事实上，其中一位的发色浅淡得近乎白金色。

"您好。我能为您做点什么吗？"托里斯听起来多少有几分紧张，尽管他并不希望这样。甚至连他的德语都说得不那么流利了。

"噢，快看啊路德维希！他说咱们的语言！感谢上帝。我还以为我又得用见鬼的波兰语讲话了。上次我恨不得连该死的舌头都咬断了。"

"是的，基尔伯特。这样很好。但是我们能快点把正事干完吗？这才是这张名单上的第二个地方—"

个子矮一些的人打了个哈欠。"你刚刚说什么？哦抱歉。我想睡觉了。"但是在他还来不及回答时，基尔伯特紧接着说道："有个叫菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇的人在这儿吗？"

他简直毁了那个名字的发音。

"实际上，他不在。他出差去了。不过按理说他明天就会回来。"托里斯仔细地打量着这两个人。名叫路德维希的人是个典型的纳粹。体格健壮，制服下包裹着令人骄傲的肌肉，点缀着小麦色的浅黄发丝和蔚蓝色的眼睛。他的相貌十分英俊。

希特勒会为他骄傲的。

而与之相反的是，基尔伯特看上去却全然不同。尽管他的同伴是个严肃而自律的人，他却十分大胆而且好像还有点惹人烦。基尔伯特像极了那种会为了自己编的笑话哈哈大笑的人，哪怕这些笑话冷得可怕；并且是个时常大声嚷嚷甚至惹是生非然而毫不感到自责的人。

他有着雪白色杂乱的刘海，还有一双褐红色、近乎灼烧的血红色的眼睛。

哈。一个有着恶魔的血红眼睛的纳粹。真搭配。

"说起来，既然你不是卢卡谢维奇先生的话，那么你是谁？"

"我叫托里斯·罗利纳提斯。我是菲利克斯的助手。"

"明白了。"路德维希在一个本子上写下了些什么。而这让托里斯更加不自在了。"那么，你在这儿工作了多久了？我们以前从没见过你。"

"噢，差不多一个星期的样子。没多长时间。"

"那你以前认识卢卡谢维奇先生吗？你们是不是朋友或者说熟人？"

"不是。我出来找工作的时候注意到了他登在报纸上的广告。我们经过了一个简短的面试，然后他就雇用了我。"

其间有一瞬的沉默，使得四下里气氛凛冽如一场暴风雪。两人当中个头高的那个花了很长的一段时间来做记录。

立陶宛人的颈间渗出了豆大的汗珠。

"那么卢卡谢维奇先生有什么奇怪的举动吗？"

"奇怪的举动？"

"任何你觉得反常的行为。"

"不，基本上没有。我是说—他总是一直不停地抽烟，不过我觉得每个人都有自己的嗜好。除此以外—我真的想不到还有别的什么了。"

"我知道了。谢谢你。"路德维希收起了那个本子，瞥向对面那个在这场会见当中显得手足无措的人。尽管这一切看上去更像一场审讯。"基尔伯特，你还有什么问题吗？"

"什么？噢。是不是有个叫伊丽莎白·埃德尔斯坦的人来过你店里？"

"是的，她来过。"

"那，她还好吗？她看上去幸福吗？"

"嗯。上一次我见到她的时候，她显得非常愉快。"

他微微点了头，然后这两个不速之客彼此对望了一眼。

"现在我们要离开了。祝你度过美好的一天。"

直觉告诉托里斯路德维希事实上根本没有这个意思。

片刻过后，两个男人离开了。

而托里斯则愈发坐立不安。纳粹们从不会进行"友善"的拜访。一定有什么不对头的事情发生了，除非他们仅仅是打算将这个人塑造成某种大人物。也或许是由于他所雇用的那些犹太人。对。很有可能就是这样。

这一天剩余的时间和往常没什么两样，在七点钟托里斯关了店门。

而菲利克斯依然不见踪影。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte

第五章

第二天在并未受到路德维希或是基尔伯特打扰的情况下度过。托里斯并未提及这件事，因为那天菲利克斯十分繁忙以致无暇顾及这些无聊的琐事，同时这个立陶宛人自己也格外忙碌。

最为重要的是，这个设计师看上去心情很糟。有什么东西正深深地困扰着他，然而他却极力试图防止这些情绪表露出来。这一切都可以很明显地从他微蹙的眉尖和比平时多出一倍的烟蒂看出来。

菲利克斯甚至在门外站了足足十分钟并且不住地抽着烟。冰冷的空气使人分外清醒。这个浅色头发的人看上去像是极其努力地试图平静地深呼吸—仿佛他正在竭力掩饰前一天所带来的惊惧。

并且出于一种并不清晰的原因，菲利克斯看起来美丽得令人惊异。他深绿色的眼眸笼罩在忧思之中，而一贯愉悦勾起的双唇如今紧紧抿成一条线。

托里斯甚至能够轻易令他落泪，假如他足够残忍的话。

但是托里斯绝不愿意残忍地对待他。托里斯只是为他实质上唯一的一位朋友感到担忧。

然而事实上他却并没有机会询问究竟发生了什么。菲利克斯走进来径直回到了他那间可怖的地下室，继续委屈他漂亮的十指去缝制礼服。

终于，夜幕降临了。

托里斯来到地下室，发现他的雇主坐在那儿，双眼布满血丝，两颊因浮肿而泛红。

"你好，菲利克斯。"

"嗨，托里斯。"他所有的热情都不知所踪了。看上去仿佛他全部的热忱与生机都已消失殆尽。

"你还好吗？"

"不好。一点儿都不。"这个波兰人翻过手背胡乱揉了一把自己的鼻尖。"我发现我的其中一名雇工被枪杀了。"他在布料上又缝了一针。

菲利克斯正在缝制一条裤子。

"他告诉我说他想从这儿逃出去。这种话他当然不会见人就说…这个人非常信任我，可是现在他死了。"哑声抽泣。深呼吸。"我还是控制不住地感到自责。"

"为什么这么说，菲利克斯？并不是你将他推向这一步的。你什么都没做，不是吗？"

"对，没错。可他是个勤奋的工人。而我是他的雇主。我只是感觉自己本可以做些什么来帮助他。袖手旁观和扣动扳机的刽子手没什么两样。"

"可是，菲利克斯，你没法拯救所有人。这就是如今我们所处的现实情况。这就是为什么人们那么憎恨纳粹。他们毫无同情或怜悯之心。他们只不过是杀人机器。而且并非我们所有人都十分幸运地碰巧是雅利安人—有着浅色的头发和蓝眼睛。有些时候，你真的什么都做不了。"

"我知道。"菲利克斯的眼眶中蓄满了泪水。"我都知道。可是他就差那么该死的一点点就能活下来了。要是他能早点离开的话，那—"抽气。"他是个好人。真的。"

托里斯什么话都说不出来。

他能说什么呢，面对这样的不幸？

菲利克斯竭力试图振作精神。"我得接着做衣服了。"

"这些是为谁做的？"

"不是什么重要的人，真的。是给一个刚刚过了生日的年轻人做的。他想要一条帅气的裤子。"

"我知道了。"

死寂笼罩了这片地方并且久久停驻—它是这压抑气氛中的不速之客。沉寂充斥着每一寸空间。它在墙壁间碰撞，在地板上沉淀。同时它令两个人都神色凝重。整个地下室悄无声息。

就在这时，死寂被打破了。

突然间外面传来了惨叫。声音穿透墙壁、地板和厚厚的混凝土显得几乎有些不真实。这些声响从被发出时起便尖锐刺耳。

紧接着传来了密集的枪声。直到至少十声枪响落下之后一切才归于停息，尖叫声也最终湮灭无踪。而后死寂重返。

菲利克斯泪流不止。"留在这儿别动—"抽泣。"在这儿等一会儿。现在出去不安全。"

"是。"

于是在菲利克斯竭力试图压抑突如其来的悲泣时托里斯久久地待在原处。这个浅色头发的人很明显自责不已，为了一件原本与他毫无干系的事情。

大约十五分钟过后，托里斯与他的雇主道别，从店中一出来便看到浸泡在黏稠凝滞的深红色血泊中的四具死尸。血色映亮了整个人行道。道路泛出使人恶心的光亮。柏油路面上将会留下血迹。而血迹将会和沿路一切风干的痕迹一同沉淀。

这样的时光使人无法逃避如今的波兰所处的可怖局势。

托里斯几乎已能明白菲利克斯何以泪落如雨。

这个失魂落魄的立陶宛人返回了家中。


	6. Chapter 6

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte

第六章

这一天托里斯来上班时经过了那些已然风干的斑斑血迹。他并不知道是谁清理走了那些昨夜还躺在这里的尸体。

这个念头让他感到不适：他曾目睹了那些尸体热度尚未散尽时的姿态以及那些血液渗透进柏油路面的样子。事实上他昨夜根本无法入眠。连他那少得可怜的睡着的时间也伴随着噩梦和无由来的恐惧。

他进入店中，正看到菲利克斯在同前几天来过的路德维希和基尔伯特交谈。

并且他们在笑。

"哦，这个。你知道那是怎么个道理。他们那些人真他妈的多，谁能管得了？有的逃跑了；有的被枪毙了。乱得一塌糊涂。我雇用他们不过就是图个便宜。再说了，没有哪个精神正常的雅利安人愿意把自己扔到我的血汗工厂里干活干到手指出血。那样的人估计要么是个蠢蛋，要么就是不顾死活了。你就不会乐意给我干活的，不是吗，路德维希？"

"噢，能不干就不干。"

"瞧见没？但不管怎么说，我确实没看到他。真抱歉我帮不上什么忙。"

"不，这没关系。"路德维希在本子上草草地写着什么，这完全是一个疯狂的人在指挥着一支疾书的钢笔。很明显他常常做这些事情；没过几分钟整个纸页就被画满了。"谢谢你，卢卡谢维奇先生。要是下一次您的雇员再失踪的话我们可能还会回来，不过在那种事发生之前，我们会让您一个人好好待着的。"

"噢，欢迎回到这儿来，要是什么时候你想要一件漂亮的外套的话。我的大门永远为你们敞开，准确来说是从周一到周六，早晨八点到晚上七点。"

笑声。

"好吧，祝你度过美好的一天，卢卡谢维奇先生。"

"当然。每天都是美好的一天。"

道别过后这两名纳粹军官从正门出去，带着笔记本和得到的信息丝毫未起疑心地离开了。又或许是他们比之前更加怀疑了。谁能说得准呢？

但无论如何，托里斯都完完全全地愣住了。

他面前站着这样一个人，就在昨夜，这个人还在为了一个犹太员工的死而啜泣、自责，而现在，同样是这个人，正在同那些杀人机器友好而愉快地谈笑，仿佛昨天什么都不曾发生。

不。实际上，他很平静。

这意味着什么？难道菲利克斯对待他的员工就像一个人对待他的宠物？是。当小狗逃跑的时候当然会使人伤心难过，然而它们毕竟不是人类。动物当然配不上丰盛的食物甚至是一张自己的床铺，但目睹它们的死亡毫无疑问是令人难过的事情。

但是在托里斯还未来得及开口时，菲利克斯便跑回了他的地下室，兴许又是去缝他那些叫人恶心的礼服去了。

可他通常都会打个招呼。

他至少也会打个招呼。

有什么不对头的事情发生了。

无论究竟发生了什么事情，此刻这个立陶宛人满腔怒火。是的。和纳粹们周旋当然是必要的。一个人总不可能走上前狠狠地唾在他们脸上。但是至于他刚刚所说的那些话—

那是在出卖自己的灵魂。

或许菲利克斯就是如他所说的那样认为的。

这一切都是托里斯的幻觉吗？

很有可能就是这样。

或许他现在仍旧身在立陶宛，裹在一条自家缝制的棉被底下，而他的室友和房东太太围在他的身边，正说着什么悄悄话。他是不是正身处某种昏迷当中？

如果不是的话，那么这一定是由于他此刻高烧不退。

而就像高烧所致的晕眩一样，托里斯整整一天都在一种奇怪的混沌中度过，伴随着颓废消沉与有增无减的愤怒。是的。他明白这样莫名的心烦意乱是荒唐而滑稽的，并且是为了一些他并没有资格插手的事情。然而被蒙在鼓里并不能使一切敏感的情绪得以被清除，而了解真相也同样不能使它消失无踪。

出于一种不知名的原因，托里斯感到遭到了背叛，就仿佛他唯一的朋友欺骗了他一样。

这使他感到自己在他的心目中一文不值，他甚至丝毫不清楚究竟发生了什么该死的事情。或许他的确一文不值。可是没有人会喜欢那样的感受。

因此在一整天的思想斗争过后，在大约七点的时候托里斯终于见到了从地下室出来的菲利克斯。

而在他甚至来不及思索时那些话已经脱口而出。

"你怎么能这样？"

"你再给我说一遍？"菲利克斯尖刻地答道。他的回答尖锐伤人，仿佛匕首的锋刃即将刺出。

托里斯竭力控制着情绪。"我说你怎么能这样？"

"'我怎么能这样'？你根本就不知道怎么回事！"菲利克斯朝向桌边的年轻人走过来，双手重重地拍在桌面上，直直瞪着托里斯的眼睛。"让我来告诉你，小子。如果你不编造出一些好听的说法然后乖乖听话，那么就等死吧。我们在和纳粹打交道—魔鬼，骗子，背后捅刀子的人！如果你没法让他们确信你也是和他们同类的骗子小人魔鬼，你趁早乖乖的了结了自己这条小命吧。按他们的意思做吧。反抗是徒劳的。"

"我都懂菲利克斯！但是你就非得说那样的话不可吗？你让那些人听起来像是需要你养活的一群狗！"

"你给我闭嘴！"

他的震怒瞬间使托里斯安静了下来。

"你丝毫都不理解我的处境，托里斯。这个地方早就已经处在严密监视当中了。他们至少每个星期来一趟把连我的垃圾都翻个底朝天。我的地下室刚刚被搜查过，因为他们坚信我在藏匿我的雇工。最重要的是，我曾被人指控是个同性恋。所以要是你觉得我不该忍气吞声地假装几分钟以求别被扔到行刑队的枪口下—那么你真是个该死的蠢货。"

"就是说你其实并没有那样想？"

"没有！当然没有！"

短暂的停顿。"那么…我很抱歉，菲利克斯。"

"你的确该感到抱歉。"他抬起撑在桌上的双手而后点燃了一支烟，十指不住地颤抖。"我受到了你的侮辱，托里斯。"

坐在一旁的人什么话也没有说。

"你少以为我和那些该死的杀人犯想的一样。他们叫我恶心。"吐气声。"你为什么不告诉我他们来过？"

"你昨天看起来心烦意乱；我觉得贸然打扰你不是个好主意。"

"就是说你注意到了？"

"是的，菲利克斯。"

叹息。抽了一口烟。烟灰掉落在了地板上。"我也得让自己清醒清醒。很抱歉我刚刚冲你大声嚷嚷。要是换做我听到了你所听到的那些话，我也会觉得烦躁不安的。"

"不…我早该明白你只是在演戏。可是你演得太像了…"

"我想这不是个坏事，就它本身而言。你觉得基尔伯特和路德维希相信了我的话吗？"

"是的。我想他们确实相信你了。"

"很好。"

寂静。

"菲利克斯，是谁指控你是同性恋的？"

"我不知道是谁说的，不过我倒很清楚为什么我会被指控。我的上一位助手—好吧，我们的确是非常亲密的朋友。我很清楚鉴于我看上去柔弱清秀而且整天都在缝制裙子，我解释什么都没用。可那真的只是谣传。事实上，我这些年从没对什么人动过心。无论男人还是女人。这不重要。我成天忙得不可开交，根本顾不了谈情说爱之类见鬼的事情。可是我热爱任何形式的美。或许我的确喜欢男人。这种该死的事我不知道。"一抹烟灰。"但不管怎么说，那些谣言不是真的。"

"我很抱歉菲利克斯。"

"没什么。"他烦躁地用手指揉过浅金色的发丝，将它们拨得乱七八糟。"我现在要回家了。你不介意把店门关上吧？"他漂亮的靴子捻灭了烟蒂。"把它捡起来，可以吗？"

而后这个波兰人便离开了，留下托里斯一个人为今天所做的一切感到蠢极了。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte

第七章

接下来的一整天都在焦虑不安中度过。托里斯进入店中时就像是踩在地雷上。而菲利克斯，这个大约还在他令人不悦的地下室的禁锢中忙碌的人，他的不见踪影使这样的感觉愈发强烈了。

理所当然地，这个立陶宛人不得不忧心自己是否彻彻底底地冲撞了他的雇主。

可是，如果事情真的是这样的话，为什么他并没有直接被解雇？

'很遗憾，托里斯。但你再说什么都是白费口舌。'

'很遗憾，托里斯。但我这里不欢迎你。'

'很遗憾，托里斯。但你是个愚蠢的惹事精。'

他感到喉间哽住了。今天会是一切的终结吗？那个菲利克斯—很可能打扮得十分俊俏的人儿—将从地下室出来然后叫他回家去。

或许托里斯的确不适合时装行业，可是他真的十分喜欢这个工作。它并不像是做那些令人心力交瘁的苦工。也同样不是什么剥削严重的活儿。这个行业也从不过度征税。无论从哪个角度来说，这份工作都是轻松闲适的，因为若没有这个职位，此刻的托里斯没准正在修筑一条铁路、或是建造一座高塔。

当然，他的确曾希望成为一名翻译。

但是。好吧。事情并非尽如人意。

"托里斯！"

哦该死的。

"托里斯，快点下来！我听见你进来了！"

于是他定了定神，向着通往地下室的房门走去，去面对即将发生的任何事情。要是他提早就知道菲利克斯将会解雇他说不定还好一点。至少这样一来他不会像现在这样惴惴不安。

如果他很清楚未来会发生什么的话，他或许还能够面对这一切。

从楼梯上下来之后，托里斯进入了菲利克斯所在的"监狱"。在模特的身上正展示着一条裙子。但是在他甚至还来不及多想的时候，这个惶恐的可怜人儿就不假思索地开始说对不起。

"菲利克斯，昨晚的事我很抱歉。我本该—"

"哦上帝啊，孩子。这事早就过去了。没关系的。我现在已经不生气了。可别告诉我你昨晚因为这种事担心得一整夜都没睡着觉。"抽烟。紧接着是笑声。"好了，下次别再这样就行了。不过直觉告诉我你不会那么做的，无论怎样。"他迅速地吸了一口烟。"你觉得这件礼服怎么样？"

那件色彩浓烈的橙红色礼服长裙的档次用以出席一场晚宴已绰绰有余，也同样有资格轻松地宣称，'没错。我是一件华丽的礼服。但是你可以穿着我去任何你想去的场合。'这条裙子有着可爱的外形，上边满布着密匝的褶皱和性感的魅力，以及每一位女士都将会热爱的某种奇异的光芒。

"它漂亮极了。"

"很好。我在这上边花了不少心思。"那双祖母绿色的眼眸瞥向了那身礼服。菲利克斯看着那条裙子的眼神就像是一位母亲自豪地凝视着她的孩子。"这是为伊丽莎白做的。"

"噢。是的。她想要的就是这种颜色，不是吗？"

"那么你也觉得她会喜欢吧？"

"是的。她一定会欣喜若狂的。"

点头。"好，那就来帮我把它拿到楼上去。她今天会到这儿来，所以我希望能把这件礼服展示出来。"

"好的。"

于是托里斯攥住模特的双脚，而菲利克斯托着它的腰，小心翼翼地把这个东西搬到了店里。托里斯并不理解菲利克斯为什么不到了正厅里再把衣服套到模特身上，或者是为什么不干脆不穿。可是他的雇主甚至丝毫都没有对他怀恨在心，这一点已经使他欢欣鼓舞了。不，菲利克斯从不打算解雇他。他从未想过给予托里斯任何形式的惩罚。甚至可以说菲利克斯已经将托里斯视作一位地位相当的伙伴了。

但又或许这样的猜测着实有些离谱了。

"托里斯，有空你愿意到我那儿去吃个晚饭吗？"

这让这个可怜的人儿吓了一跳。"什么？"

"我说你愿意什么时候和我吃顿饭吗？"

"当然！可是你为什么想要和我去吃饭？我的意思是—"在发觉自己听起来像个白痴的时候托里斯及时打住了。

"你是我的朋友。不然还能因为什么？"吐出一口烟。"再说了，我那儿已经很久都没有来过客人了。我想这么做可以避免我精神失常。"

"那么，这听上去很好。有什么我该带的东西吗？"

"这个，我不知道—"模特被安放在了古旧的地板上。"你可以带食品，或者酒，或者是烟。甜点也可以。随便什么你觉得有必要的东西。对我来说都无所谓。"

然而就在他还未来得及回答时，罗德里赫和伊丽莎白来到了店中，于是菲利克斯顺手将烟头塞进了托里斯手中。

"噢，亲爱的！你们最近还好吗？"

这便是菲利克斯的另一面。光彩照人的一面；健谈的一面；虚假的一面。他的手势时常变幻，说话的音调也时有不同。而且这个菲利克斯也不吸烟。上帝啊。从不。

托里斯忽而明白了这个奇怪的波兰人面对自己的时候要比面对任何人都坦诚得多。展现在罗德里赫与伊丽莎白眼前的这个版本并不是真正的菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇。他们所看到的菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇是无忧无虑的，热爱着时装的。十个小时，就为了一件礼服？见鬼去吧。除此以外没有更适合这种事的词了。

但是实际上，对待工作没有谁能比这个波兰人更热忱专注。任何的异议都是一种冒犯和侮辱。

于是伊丽莎白试穿了她的新礼服，并且理所当然地，她看起来分外艳丽动人。这是从一位貌美的夫人到女神的蜕变。她的丈夫脸上的表情更是滑稽极了—就仿佛看到她的美貌的一刹那他已经完全呆住了。

当他那洋娃娃一样的娇妻轻轻环抱住做裙子的人时罗德里赫看上去更加不自然了。在这之后他付了帐，而后他们一同离开了。

伊丽莎白甚至没有把这件新礼服换下来。

她将旧裙子装在菲利克斯漂亮的纸袋中离开了。

紧接着，厚厚的一沓钞票被递到了托里斯面前。

"别一口气都花完了。有什么事找我的话我就在地下室里。"

一时间，托里斯不敢相信地捧着那一大堆钞票。他从未一下子得到过这么多的钱。的确，他曾经省吃俭用地攒下过不少钱。但是这仍然使他惊奇万分。于他而言这算得上一笔巨款。至少—至少对他而言是的。

这个晚上，托里斯享用了一顿丰盛的晚餐，在那之后他睡得好极了。


	8. Chapter 8

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte

第八章

托里斯站在台阶上，正看到菲利克斯将一大把钞票塞进了他刚刚缝制完毕的一条裤子里。那些钱并非被装进了普通的口袋里。准确来说，这看起来就像是这个男人正努力地将那些钱塞进腰带周围的某一块地方，而那里很有可能隐藏着一个口袋。

终于，他把它们进去了。

然后菲利克斯抬起头。

几乎是一瞬间，这条裤子就被叠成了整齐的四方块；它已经预备着要被送出了。而这名设计师却表现得好像做着什么恶劣的行径被逮了个正着。就好比他正在别人的床上欢爱而这个人碰巧走过来推开卧室的房门。

菲利克斯紧紧地捂着胸口。这是他唯一能做的事情。

"嗨，托里斯。昨晚睡得好吗？"

"是的…还好。"

噢，而后他们就不得不假装一切根本就不曾发生过。没错的。这么做的确会让事情变得简单得多，毕竟托里斯根本就不可能知晓事情的真相，无论他问多少遍"你在做什么？"。

绝无可能。

"是不是有人订做了一条裤子？"

"当然。明摆着我是不会坐在这儿给我自己做衣服的—"尴尬的笑。"我是说，你打算什么时候到我那儿去吃晚饭，托里斯？礼拜日晚上怎么样？"

那一瞬间气氛着实滑稽极了。或许是因为菲利克斯表现出令人意外的惊慌失措。又或者是因为他的嗓音一下子提高了一个八度。甚至有可能是由于他满脸通红。

托里斯以前从未见他的雇主有过这幅模样。若不是由于过分吃惊，他可能早就笑出来了。

他究竟该怎么办呢？

"这个，我觉得礼拜日晚上没什么问题，菲利克斯。具体什么时间？"

"八点。我待会儿把地址告诉你。"新制的裤子被搁在了一处平坦舒适的角落，之后菲利克斯重新坐在缝纫机前。"能把那边那块布料递给我妈？蓝色的那个？"

"当然可以。"

于是托里斯抱起那捆蓝色的布匹递到了菲利克斯面前，而菲利克斯则用他那判断力极佳的手指抚过它的表面。他做这一切的时候动作都变快了不少，就像是肾上腺素充斥着他的血液并且令一切事情的进程都大大加快。菲利克斯希望刚才的那个瞬间快点过去。他希望能够忘掉刚刚托里斯所看到的那件事情，同时毫无疑问地，他更希望托里斯忘记它。

然而对这个波兰人来说不幸的是他的助手却是个格外细心的人。实际上，觉察到一些微妙的细节，比方弦外之音或者反常的举动是他最擅长的事情之一。何况那一幕早已不是什么细微的举动。甚至同细微不沾边。

菲利克斯往那条裤子里填塞东西的动作就像是一个肥胖的家庭主妇正试图塞满一只火鸡的肚子。

这天晚些时候，菲利克斯的其中一位雇员来到了店里。托里斯认出了他是那些犹太员工中的一员，因为他有着标志犹太血统的臂章—以及那写满了悲惨境遇的可怜样貌。

他并不同于通常那些会到菲利克斯店中来的人。那些光临这家店的人们往往衣着光鲜，他们镇静，圆滑，并且出手阔绰。又或者其中一些是骄傲地穿着元首的制服的人们，只不过这些人通常都不是为了买东西而来。

而眼前的这个人就像是墙洞里钻出的一只老鼠。

这很显然。非常明显。

"打扰了，请问卢卡谢维奇先生在吗？"

"在。他正在地下室做衣服。我可以叫他到这儿来，不过可能需要您稍等片刻。"

然而就在这时菲利克斯出现了，因为不知为什么他的感觉非常敏锐。就仿佛无论何时只要有人跨进大门（那些专门来找他的人），他都会立刻现身。因此托里斯甚至都用不着站起来。

他难道能听见他们交谈吗？

不可能。这似乎说不通。

于是这两个人凑在店中的墙角边压低了声音用波兰语交谈。那个犹太人—管他究竟是谁，用几不可闻的轻细声音飞快地说着什么。这使得托里斯几乎无法分辨出他所说的话。但是不管他到底说了什么，菲利克斯说出的却是好些宽慰的言辞。大约一分钟后，他们一起进了地下室。

就在这个时候整个店中满溢着可怕的死寂。唯一可闻的声响便是亮闪闪的玻璃窗外那些途径此地的人们之间的谈笑。

在他觉得过了一辈子那么久之后那个犹太人才从地下室出来，他匆匆忙忙地跨出店门，而他身上穿着一条崭新的裤子。

电铃响起，那个男人离开了。

托里斯很好奇自己究竟错过了多少。因为显而易见的是他的确错过了些什么。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

标题Title：No Love Too Great

作者Author：LePetitPappillon

译者Translator：Vaivora Laurinaityte

第九章

托里斯躺在床上盯着天花板出神。

混沌中，一切都在他的脑海中浮现。

为什么纳粹军官如此频繁地造访。

菲利克斯为什么会为了一名员工的死而伤心欲绝。

而他又为何会将一条新制的裤子送给那个犹太男人。并且恰巧就是那条塞着满满钞票的裤子。

托里斯此刻正置身于一件远比看起来要大得多的事情当中。是的，或许从前的确有过什么可疑的细节，然而现在，所有的事情全都汇集在了一起，共同指向了一个答案。

菲利克斯在协助他们逃跑。

那么多的员工失踪的真正原因是菲利克斯在将他们送走。

这个立陶宛人吃惊地半张着嘴。他漂亮的碧绿眼眸凝望着天花板上潮湿的水渍无法挪动一寸。

他不知道自己为什么没有早点意识到这件事。

托里斯心中的崇敬愈发满溢起来。在此之前，他仅仅是为了他的雇主那些华美的服饰和对事业的忘我精神而深深敬仰着这个人。然而现在，此刻—菲利克斯确愈发像是一位救世主。菲利克斯是个真正的英雄。

有谁能想到缝制裤子还能拯救那么多条性命呢？

而托里斯也同样渴望成为一个英雄。他想要竭尽一切可能从死神的手中夺回那些可怜的人们的生命。而那些纳粹则令他感到极度地恶心，并且这种厌恶比之从前有过之而无不及。事实上，很多人都憎恶他们。而菲利克斯大概是最最憎恨他们的人了。

但是当然，这个棕发青年仍旧不得不担心知晓这个真相是否会令自己丢掉饭碗。

那个波兰人很明显想让这一切成为一个秘密。否则的话他怎么会做出那么震惊的反应？否则的话他又怎么会自欺欺人地假装他的助手压根什么都没有看到然后继续去做别的事，表现得就好像什么该死的事情都没发生过。

或许，在菲利克斯的心中，他自己是唯一一个能够做这件事情的人。

那托里斯也能够成为救世主吗？

他所拯救过的最要紧的东西就是一只掉进下水道里差点淹死的漂亮的蜘蛛。这几乎不能算是什么英勇的举动。甚至这什么都不是。

蜘蛛和犹太人民根本就不是一个层面的事情。

只不过是如果你问一个纳粹军官的话你有可能得到另一种回答罢了。

这个立陶宛人深深地吸了一口气。他试图用空气填满所有的肺叶，或许这样他便可以抓住那些疯狂的念头然后从鼻息中将它们送出去。

然而无论怎样他的胸口都仿佛压着什么沉甸甸的东西。

一声叹息。

不管怎么说，他或许有必要再次同菲利克斯提这件事。他将会提高嗓门然后将那些在他的脑海中激烈碰撞的思绪风暴问个清楚。毕竟，一切都始于菲利克斯。

是的。说不定他能够保持缄默。

但是终究，他会再次碰上什么类似的事—随便什么事—然后他那愚蠢的口中将会说出些什么丝毫不经过大脑的话来。

因此他还在犹豫什么呢？何必还要等到他们两个人在店中碰面的时候呢？或者是等到一个星期之后在地下室见面的时候？又或者是在下班前站在店门口的时候呢？

明天的晚上他们将会共进晚餐。

为什么不在那个时候问一问呢？

而这正是托里斯决心要做的事情。

于是他躺在床上细细数算着他可能碰到的情况。最后，他终于闭上了眼睛，陷入了深深的沉眠中。

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：LePetitPappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte (Kuzuki Tani)

第十章

托里斯带了一瓶红酒来吃晚饭。而此时此刻，他正坐在那个波兰人漂亮的黑色沙发上，绷紧了身子紧紧攥着扶手。他的心脏在他耳畔砰砰地跳动，并使他的双颊因充血而泛出炽热的鲜红。

到现在为止一切都显得糟透了。

这个立陶宛人至此都只字未提。他尚未开口说，"哦菲利克斯，请让我来帮你吧。你正在做的这一切太伟大了。"

甚至在脑海中他还在做着思想斗争。

可是除了这他还能说什么呢？这个棕发年轻人并不愚蠢。

并且菲利克斯已经注意到了这一点。当他站在炉子前，招呼着他们正准备吃的鸡肉时，他用他锐利的碧绿眼眸飞快地瞥向他的助手，此刻那个家伙正坐立不安地陷在沙发中，他隔着屋子都能感觉得到。

托里斯感到肠胃拧成了一个结。

于是，为了将注意力从堵在胸口的理不清的麻烦事中转移开来，他的目光扫向这所公寓。

它完全符合想象中菲利克斯的住所应有的样子。事实上，倘若菲利克斯并不住在一所时髦的公寓里，托里斯反而会感到震惊。墙面上那些可爱的照片其实都在意料之中。那些漂亮的明亮色块同样在意料之中。而那些即将被用来盛装食物的鲜红色盘子也根本不意外。那些亮闪闪的银制器皿更是丝毫不令人惊异。

撇开这一切意料之中的事情不谈，不可否认的事实就在于这个地方可爱极了。

很显然能够暂时逃避托里斯那间丑陋的平房的确是件妙不可言的事情。

他甚至感到他的天花板上的那块污迹不再是什么值得忧心的东西了。

一个身影随托里斯一同落座在软沙发上。

"嗨。"浅金色发丝的人儿咧嘴冲他笑了笑。"这瓶酒很贵吗，托里斯？"

"噢，并不是那样的…这只是我为了特别的场合而留下的一点东西罢了。我得到这瓶酒还是刚搬到这儿时的事情，但是…好吧；我没能拥有一大群可以一起聚餐的朋友。我交到的朋友大多都是些连饭都不会做的穷酸单身汉，所以…"

"你也跟他们一样吗，托里斯？"

"很不幸的是，我的确和他们一样。"立陶宛人试着平定自己的情绪。"我觉得绝大多数男人都不会做饭。"

"好吧，这话一点儿都没错。但是我会。"菲利克斯深吸了一口气。"托里斯，你为什么又跑到波兰来？这地方糟透了。我真他妈的想不通—为什么总有人会花那么大的功夫学这门语言然后留在这个鬼地方。"

"它并没有糟糕到那个地步。"

"不，它的确有。甚至比这还要糟。"菲利克斯像是抽着一支雪茄一样吐出一口气。然而他并未真的抽烟。他的思想被牢牢禁锢，早已无暇去享受香烟带来的快感。"不过也说不定这儿比立陶宛要强一点儿。那边的生活是什么样的—在共产主义统治下？"

"这个…和这儿完全不同。我不能说我发自内心地喜欢那里的生活，但是对我来说—二者实在没什么两样。我的意思是—我的整个生命，以及我的国家早就变成红色的了。不过目前我已经到了别的地方—可是，你是对的。这里的境况同样好不到哪去。尤其是纳粹的侵略。我猜现如今哪儿的日子都不好过。但我还是不得不承认这儿的生活对我而言很不一样。比起返回家乡，我更乐意留在这里。"

波兰人想了一会儿。"你感到幸福吗，托里斯？"

"在华沙？是的。我愿意回答是。我有个不错的工作。而且我得到了一位朋友，起码我是这么认为的—"

"该死的。你究竟要我跟你说多少遍？我们一直都是朋友。要是我有一丝一毫的不喜欢你，你现在就不会出现在我家里了。"他的胸口一起一伏。浅色发丝像是有些不满地纠缠在一处，然而它们的所有者却试图平静下来。

"我很抱歉，菲利克斯。"

"不要道歉了！你和我说话的时候就好像—就好像我是你的老板之类的什么。看哪—你根本没必要感到抱歉。我只不过是—别那样盯着我！我开始觉得浑身不舒服了！"

"我很—"噢。道歉是被禁止的。"好吧。我不会再那样看着你了。"托里斯的脸上现出一抹尴尬的笑。而这让菲利克斯的眉毛几乎和他深绿色的双眸拧到了一起。

紧接着托里斯才意识到菲利克斯看上去并没有想象中那么多的朋友。看起来他也并不像是会同他所遇见的每一个人共进晚餐。上帝啊，很有可能菲利克斯事实上比他展现在外的那个样子要孤独得多。

托里斯能够感觉到有幸亲见这里已经是一种无上的特权了。并没有多少人能够踏足此地。并没有多少人曾得到允许将他们的视线落在这个设计师悬于墙面的肖像画上。并没有多少人曾有幸吃到这个波兰人亲手烹制的佳肴。

"我是你的朋友，对吗？"

"这正是我一直以来想让你明白的事。你瞧，托里斯，给我好好听着；你真的很不擅长听进去别人的话。"

"那—"说出来。"那么，我能问你一些事吗？"

"当然。问吧。"

有一瞬间那些话梗在了喉中。就像是被卡在漏斗里进退不能的一团米饭。然而托里斯最终还是尝试着将那些字眼吐了出来，一点，一点。

以耳语般的声音。

"你在—"

快，说出来。

"你在救犹太人吗？"

而后是一阵凝滞的死寂。紧接着，菲利克斯发出了一声叹息。压抑而沉郁。如同一位内心比外表更焦躁忧虑的、失望的父亲所发出的沉重呼吸。

"别提那种事。我什么都没做。"

"菲利克斯，我发誓。我不会告诉任何人。真的。我只是—我想帮你。"

"托里斯，我什么事都没做。"

停顿。"我们彼此都清楚那不是真的。"

"不，托里斯。只有你以为那不是真的，可是我知道这本来就是事实。所以这件事就这样吧。"

"好吧，那么。你所做的那些是什么事情？"

"我什么都没做，托里斯！"整间客厅重新陷入了死寂。沉寂几乎以光速冲撞在房间中击碎了一切东西；包括用于言语的口齿。托里斯盯着菲利克斯。而菲利克斯也回瞪着托里斯。

伪装对于那双警惕的绿色眼眸而言已经太难了。菲利克斯在撒谎。他在撒谎并且几乎像是歇斯底里地乞求着立陶宛人让步。因为只要他再坚持一秒菲利克斯便会答应让他参与。

就在这时烤炉的计时器响了起来，晚餐的鸡肉烧熟了。

菲利克斯深深地吸入了一口此刻他所匮乏的空气。"别操心我的事，托里斯。顾好你自己。你把自己的生命奉献给这个世界一切的不幸的时候，就是你该下地狱的时候。晚饭做好了。"金发的人儿站起来，十指滑入了那双漂亮粉红色烹饪手套中。

托里斯只是看着，他感到仿佛自己再次对菲利克斯·卢卡谢维奇做出了一件愚蠢得可怕的事情。

于是他斟满了两杯牛奶，然后将红酒放在了桌上。

他们各自坐下来，两块鸡脯肉被分别搁在他们的面前。

"对不起，菲利克斯。"

"不要道歉。"

"但是我真的非常抱歉。你—你有着神秘的吸引力。我希望你能够允许我了解更多关于你的事情，可是我并不愿意勉强你。"他用叉子扎入美味的鸡脯肉中同时用刀将它切开。"没有什么事情是你做不到的，不是吗？"

"你错了，托里斯。我所能做的全部的事情不过是制作裙子和烹制鸡肉。"他咬了一口鸡肉。"以及被我的立陶宛朋友惹毛。不过不管怎么说那往往都是他的错。"他又咬了一口。"现在我想抽根烟。"

"那就抽一支吧。"

"我不能在这儿抽。我的房东太太会发火的。"

"噢。那我们到外边去吃。"

菲利克斯啜了一小口牛奶，发出了一声轻细的咕哝。在一阵尴尬的寂静过后他忽然转向了另一个全然不同的话题。"托里斯，跟我说说立陶宛的生活是什么样的。"

对面的人抿了抿嘴唇。"老实说，我不想谈这个话题。涉及的麻烦事太多了。"

"那就告诉我一点儿什么我还不知道的、关于你自己的事情。说吧。"

气氛变得愈发尴尬了。但这绝不是菲利克斯的过错。他仅仅是尝试着让一切回归正常的交谈，以打破那个愚蠢的棕发青年所制造的僵局。这是他正竭力在做的事，而这些尝试并未奏效。托里斯正深陷于某种受挫感乃至耻辱于负疚感所带来的迷茫之中。

他的内心正懊悔不已，并且一遍遍反省着菲利克斯为何不能够给他足够的信任，并且将真相说出来。

"我很抱歉，菲利克斯。"

"真他妈的见鬼！你给我停止道歉！你什么都没做错—"烦躁。"瞧，就像我告诉过你的，用不着你来操心我的事。顾好你自己会让你轻松得多。"

死寂。

"我很抱歉，托里斯。我冒犯你了。"

他的目光碰上了站在对面的金发男人的视线。那当中饱含着写在那个男人漂亮的容颜和愧疚而破碎的心上的感情。

"嘿…别难过。这不是什么私人恩怨。"

一瞬的停顿后，寂静被打破了。"没关系，菲利克斯…"

"那就好。"他咬了一口碟中的食物。"那么现在，请你和我说点关于你自己的事情。"

于是托里斯向菲利克斯描述着关于自己的一些事情，包括任何他能想到的看起来足够有趣的琐碎小事。他们享用了晚餐。他们坐在门外，然后菲利克斯抽了一支雪茄。后来他们分享了那瓶酒，再后来托里斯回了家—带着一丁点失望，并且仍旧为自己那该死的愚蠢的举动而恨不得把自己撕成碎片。

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：Lepetitpappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte

第十一章

很多天过去了，然而整个店铺却始终笼罩在一种诡异的尴尬气氛中。托里斯与菲利克斯像往常一样交谈。菲利克斯吩咐他做事情。托里斯则遵从这些命令。他们谈论一些事。普通的事。枯燥无趣的事。比方天气。或者一条新长裙。又或者是菲利克斯有多迫切地想抽根烟。

但他们绝不谈及那顿晚餐。

不提犹太人。同样也不提纳粹。

日子变得谨慎而尴尬。交谈被局限在极为狭小的范围之内。像个被粗硬的棉花团塞得鼓鼓囊囊的枕头。

然而最终，它破裂开来。一天晚上，托里斯和这个波兰人同处于地下室中。他坐在台阶上，啃着他几个小时以前买来的一个鲜艳的红苹果，而菲利克斯正在做着他最擅长的工作。

但是突然间，他停了下来。

"托里斯…"他纤长而优雅的十指深深没入了一件即将完工的长裙深红色的布料中。

"我做错了什么事吗？"

这个瞬间让立陶宛人回想起了他的童年。有一次上课时老师把他叫了出去，而这个男孩儿怎么也想不到自己究竟惹了什么祸。

他被指控作弊。

尽管他根本没有做过那种事情。

一定是有什么人抄袭了他的卷子，这是唯一可能的解释。

"哦，如果你惹麻烦了的话，你早就该知道了。"冰冷而潮湿的十指调整着那片鲜亮的绯红色的海洋。"到这儿来。"

于是托里斯从台阶上站起身来，挨得很近地站在菲利克斯身旁，而菲利克斯则十分紧张地盯着他，以一种托里斯并不清楚究竟意味着什么的眼神。

菲利克斯的声音沉到了喉咙深处，然后几乎是挤出了一句耳语。

"我想要信任你。"

"菲利克斯，你可以信任我。"

静得连掉下一根针都能听见。

"听着，托里斯。你想帮我吗？"

"当然—！比什么都想。"他脱口而出，声音浸透着难以掩藏的激动。"是的，请让我帮你，只要我能做到。"

"你必须小心翼翼。无论你处于什么原因而陷入麻烦，我都不可能有办法救你。我需要了解一件事—你明白该怎样说谎吗？因为你看上去不像那种人。"

"假如有必要，我也能够撒谎。并且如果需要的话我能够伪装得很好。"

他思忖了一会儿；就仿佛这也可能是个错误的决定。

"纳粹极有可能也会开始调查你的。"

"那没什么。我能应付得来。真的。"

紧接着是压抑的几秒钟。

"那么，好吧。我将会时不时地让你帮我送货。这样他们就不用到店里来了。"菲利克斯又一次调整了一下缝纫机下的布料。"我想我最近都快要发疯了。也许终于能够信任一个人会是件好事。之前我一直疑心太重了。"

他们看着对方。

"你知道的，托里斯。我真的没什么朋友。甚至可以说一个都没，真的。我想要怪也该怪这个时代。每个人都如履薄冰，不敢同其他人产生什么联系。但是…好吧，我一直都有点儿内向。跟陌生人打交道简直能把我吓得尿裤子，而我甚至都不知道为什么。所以我不想疏远你。我喜欢你，托里斯。"

"我也喜欢你，菲利克斯，这也是我感到十分伤心的原因，当你…好吧，那不值得—不值得继续困扰下去了。你决定信任我，这真的让我非常开心。我向你保证，我不会令你失望的。"

"是的，我知道你不会。在那个时候…如果我觉得你是那种人的话，我当初根本就不会雇佣你的。"

波兰人的眼眸中有什么东西明显地柔化了，而一种新的情愫展露于他的眉宇间。

一切都是显而易见的。这个人对于每个日子每样事物的全部的爱。他对弱势者的同情，以及他装载着理解与包容的心。

他不愿伤害托里斯。他不愿伤害任何人。他从未做过那种事。因而他眼眸中复杂的情愫—无论那是痛苦，发自内心的爱还是歉意—深深触动了托里斯的心。当他望向那对漂亮的碧绿色水晶时，他感到了某种别样的感情—一种他并没有办法形容或描绘的感情。

只有从这时起他们才最终紧紧地联系在了一起。

只有从这时起他们才真正成为生死之交。因为他们情投意合。像是一块拼图从该死的九百九十九块拼图中寻找到对应的另一块。

"谢谢你，菲利克斯。"

"哦，是我该谢谢你，为你一直以来的包容。有时候我想到我做过的那些叫人无法忍受的事，我真不知道他们是怎么忍下来的。现在来看他们早就可以一拳打在我脸上了。"

"如果这么说能让你感觉好一些的话，我觉得我永远都不会想给你一拳。"

"那么你是更想踹我吗？"

"不。不过我说不定会掐你一下。"

微笑。"那还不算太坏。被掐一下我还应付得来。"菲利克斯站起来，从口袋里摸出一支雪茄，然后点燃了它。"好了，现在你可以回家了。我没打算在你下班之后还把你圈在这儿。何况，如果你不走的话，我很可能会一直不停地和你聊些乱七八糟的事情一连聊上几个小时，那么这条裙子就永远别想完成了。我真的必须做完它。因为我承诺那个女人说明天就可以做好。"

"那么，祝你好运，菲利克斯。看上去似乎很快就能够完工了，所以说不定你就不需要在地下室里待那么久了。"

"谢谢你，托里斯。"

"不用谢。晚安。"

"晚安。"

而后托里斯离开了地下室，跨出了大门，在昏暗的街灯和冰凉刺骨的空气中行走。然而他却几乎感受不到四周颜色暗沉的建筑物的存在。那间令人生厌的公寓简直完全被忽略了。因为这个立陶宛人早已兴奋得无暇顾及这种无关紧要的细节了。

甜蜜的梦装饰了整个夜晚。


	12. Chapter 12

标题：No Love Too Great

作者：Lepetitpappillon

译者：Vaivora Laurinaityte

第十二章

由此托里斯承担了两份工作。他同时是菲利克斯的前台接待员与信使。有些时候，菲利克斯会准备好一条长裤，而它们则会经由这个立陶宛人递送到某一个犹太人的手上。有时也会递送一些其它的东西。长大衣。因成本低廉而需求量惊人的夏装—有时甚至是年轻人的整套正装。

所投递的衣物远远多于那些犹太的金银珠宝。菲利克斯说这是为了避免引起一个或者更多丧心病狂的纳粹分子的怀疑，然而托里斯却多多少少感到菲利克斯只是不情愿同那些令人生厌的女人们打交道罢了。

何况他无权责怪他。托里斯同样不愿与她们过多接触，但这是他工作的一个重要组成部分，也是根本无法回避的。她们跨进店门，后面跟着她们无能的丈夫；她们索购丝绸、香水与珍珠，用包裹在手套当中的十指与贪得无厌的唇。

然而她们却同那些不计其数的犹太人拥有同样的血统，这几乎是一件令人作呕的事情。那些人在如同菲利克斯的地下室一般的条件下忍受着繁重的苦役。甚至比这更糟。托里斯能够想象得出他们的躯体之上黏附的汗液，它们将这些人衣袖的内里黏在他们的手肘上，同时也在任何堆积着脂肪的部位积聚着。在大腿间。在胸脯上。在两股之中。

而这些特权阶层的女人们则一辈子也没有劳作过一日，反而以这样的恶行为乐事。她们讲德语，就仿佛这是什么时髦的玩意儿，而非强迫每个人咽下去的象征迫害的语言。

并且那些纳粹们甚至不会出于人道给你一杯水。

她们也同样以此为乐。

有时那些受难的人们甚至叫人不忍细观，不忍眼见着他们的脸颊上写着饥馑，脱水的双唇皱缩成一条，然后转过身同一个富裕的德国人的妻子交谈。但现实就是现实。唯一值得庆幸的就是这些纳粹分子事实上正在帮助他们的犹太同胞逃离。

托里斯甚至在想他们会不会停止订购兽皮大衣，转而开始穿着犹太人皮革。

"哦，这个？它是由一只藏在一个波兰女人地下室里的犹太老鼠做成的。没错。您瞧—这件衣服光滑的触感归功于它们里边满满地填充着猫毛。这叫它看上去泛着美丽的光泽。只可惜他们除此以外的确没什么别的好处。"

希特勒先生会为此而骄傲的。

可罗利纳提斯先生却阵阵作呕。

或许是缘于他人格当中的共产主义思想。他并不确定。金色的锤子与镰刀背后的猩红就像是一记污点。它吞噬了他的躯体然后渗入他的每一个毛孔。无论他如何努力清除痕迹，至多也仅仅能够使它淡化成浅红色。它将会永远伴随他。一个准许宿主渡过漫长而丰盛的一生，却会时不时跑出来为社会底层阶级打抱不平的微小寄生物。

当他听闻如此多针对犹太人的污言秽语时，正是他的人格中共产主义的部分令他心痛如绞。当人们谈论说他们不配为人，或是打算唾在他们脸上，或者谈及自身高人一等，而事实上这些人则人性尽泯—他们实际上远比他们所诅咒的替死鬼更为不堪。

因而托里斯并不介意额外地递送礼服给那些完全能够自己步行穿过几条街到菲利克斯店中来的女人们。他并不介意看到她们—以及她们漂亮的金发与蓝眸。他不介意看她们为了搭配一条项链而定制昂贵的礼服、长裙和配饰。

她们时刻提醒着他想起自己渴望做这些事情的缘由。他为什么自告奋勇甚至是乞求菲利克斯允许自己以任何形式帮助他。他为何希望将这些可悲的灵魂从波兰这个地狱中拯救出来，送到安全的地方去。

或许是瑞士。

或许是美利坚。

甚至有可能是苏联。

当他返回店中时，菲利克斯就站在面前，向他报以一个微小的笑容。就仿佛在说，"谢谢你，托里斯。我很高兴我决定让你来做这些事。"

他所获得的报酬就是每个周末的一瓶冰镇的可乐。它们的确令人神清气爽。

这项工作毫无疑问并非易事。日子可能会过得疲累不堪，浸透着波兰语、德语和依地语。浸透着富足与贫苦，以及两者间的歧视。

然而托里斯是快乐的。远比他作为翻译时要快乐得多—因为他感到仿佛是在做一件真正值得的事。而不仅仅是困于一大堆繁忙的工作并且任其摆布。

他睡得很好。

这一切都美妙极了。

TBC.


End file.
